


The Incident™

by syub_syub



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Librarian Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Social Anxiety, TG18DAY2, TaegiWeek, Uncomfortable Social Situations, taegi - Freeform, taegiweek 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syub_syub/pseuds/syub_syub
Summary: In which socially awkward Yoongi has to pay a fine at the library and spends entirely too long rehearsing in the car beforehand only to reach the front desk, slap his money down onto the counter and say, "I have to pee" while staring a gorgeous librarian dead in the eyes.





	The Incident™

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is unedited as fuck but when I have more time I'm going to develop the idea further, make it into a proper fic. In the meantime I've got to feed fellow Taegists for the week, so I hope you enjoy!

It’s Friday, almost five o’clock, and Yoongi is sat in his car outside of the large public library, a stack of books on the passenger seat beside him and a wad of money clenched tight in his fist as he takes deep, calming breaths.

He doesn’t have much time left, and if he doesn’t get them in now and pay the fine he’s wracked up struggling to get through the volumes, the fee is only going to get higher over the weekend. He really can’t afford that right now.

To be fair, he can’t really afford this emotionally speaking either, but mental welfare isn’t an accepted currency, so it doesn’t matter if he can’t spare the humility needed to endure the painstaking ordeal of loitering before the front desk until a librarian finally appears, both feeling and looking stupid as he does nothing except wait, but what else is he supposed to do? The library doesn’t have one of those little bells to call for service, and even if it did, he doubts he could muster up the courage to use it.

And then, even after the emotional stress of waiting for a librarian and awkward-smiling at the people who walked past and gave him judgmental stares, he still had to explain what he was there to do, and make sure it got done. That involved things like accounts and did they use his family name or was it a set of numbers? What was his name again?

God, he was freaking out.

Yoongi paused, closing his eyes as he dropped his head into his hands. Fuck Namjoon. He’d been to one to suggest Yoongi get a library card in the first place.

Just because he all but lived in the building didn’t mean Yoongi had to go the same way. He was perfectly content staying at home and going broke buying books he would never read like any other perfectly sane socially anxious individual.

 _Borrowed books_. Whose idea was that, anyway? Sounds like a good way to share germs and lose money.

Still - no matter how far back Yoongi manages to shift the blame, how many flaws he could point out - and trust him, that would be a lot, especially if given ample time - he doesn’t have long before the library closes and then he’s going to have to come back and do this all over again, except he’ll be out even more money come the end.

So Yoongi straightens up, sucks in a breath, and repeats his well rehearsed line for the nth time. “I have to pay a fee.” _I have to pay a fee_. Six words. Even he could handle that, right?

Wrong, apparently. After collecting his books from the seat and placing them in the return box, he marches up to the front desk, takes one look at the man behind it who is almost too perfect looking to be real, and then he slaps the bills down onto the counter and declares, “I have to pee.”

The words exit his mouth and the second they do he’s whipping around and leaving just as abruptly as he’d arrived, face burning hot.

He can’t believe any part of what’s he’s just done and his skin is itching as he all but runs to his car, desperate to leave the scene behind.

He’s never going back there again. That’s decided even before he’s clipped in and pulled out. Never again for as long as he lives would he so much as lay his eyes on the building, or the gorgeous grey-blond librarian that he had looked dead in the eyes as he announced his nonexistent need to piss. The shame from the situation is something Yoongi feels like he might well drown in, and at this point in time he doesn’t think he’d protest much to dying. He’d certainly wanted to floor to swallow him whole.

 

All in all, Yoongi’s plan to abandon an entire region and also the act of reading due to one library is well met. Sure, Namjoon tries to convince him to go back, says he’ll go with him this time, but all Yoongi does is say, ‘fuck you for not going with me the first time’, and he thinks that’s a perfectly just response, so it’s soon dropped in favour of more interesting topics.

Namely, going out to get drinks.

Bars are only a little better than libraries to Yoongi, purely because of the alcohol, and if he stays stuck to Seokjin’s side his hyung will normally take pity on him and forego his own chances of hooking up to stay with Yoongi and buy him drinks. But life has decided to fuck Yoongi instead, and so a little over five days after The Incident™, he finds himself sat alone in a bar, nursing a drink as he tries to find his friends through the throng of customers.

“So, you get to pee?”

The words are spoken too close to his ear, and Yoongi whips around, fully prepared to throw hands, because what _fucking pervert_  - except he finds himself face to face with a perfect nose and wide hazel eyes and grey-blond hair that looks all soft and fluffy, and _shit_.

Yoongi squeaks a little, springs backwards as much as he can from where he’s tucked into the end of an empty booth seat, and the gorgeous librarian man’s face splits into a grin, a big friendly one that’s all boxy and endearing, and Yoongi’s pretty sure he’s about to .exe stop working if this man doesn’t fucking leave right now.

“I - um,” Yoongi isn’t sure what he’s trying to say so he stops, swallows thickly, and tries again. “No?”

The man’s eyes widen comically further in fake alarm. “‘No’? Oh, shit. You haven’t peed in a week? You want me to take you to a doctor?”

A tirade of nonsense once again spills from Yoongi’s lips until he’s interrupted in a show of mercy.

“Hey, it’s okay. Relax. Namjoon told me you were like this. I paid off the fine. It’s all done.” He says easily. “I’m Taehyung, by the way. Yoongi, right?”

Yoongi nods softly, and Taehyung gives him another grin. “You’re cute, Yoongi.” He tells him. “Mind if I buy you a drink?”

Yoongi is tempted to say no, maybe even say nothing, just hop over the back of the booth and actually run from him this time, but he’s almost finished with his whisky and honestly with his luck he’s going to die sometime soon anyway, so why not at the hands of this too pretty to be real essential god that not only knows about the Incident™, but was present for it?

So he shakes his head softly, tells him it’s okay, and Taehyung gestures for the bartender. “One condition though.” He says suddenly, and Yoongi tenses up slightly, glances at him in question. “No more slipping me cash before you pee. Toilets are free to use here.”

Yep. Yoongi’s pretty certain he’s going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to feed into my praise kink by dropping a comment to let me know what you think. 
> 
> (You can also talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/y00mgi) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongis_hands))


End file.
